Following in her fathers footsteps
by Secretstotheheart
Summary: Alexandria Shannon Gibbs had everything she want or need. One mistake cost her everything. Her fiance is dead and her job is putting everyone at risk. To make matters worse the father she thought abandoned her comes back. He never knew about her. Now that Gibbs knows the truth he send Ziva and Tony into the field with her. The past always comes back to haunt you. Do not own NCIS
1. Chapter 1

No one knew that Shannon Gibs had another daughter she entrusted to Mike Franks. Seems she knew she was going to die so she saved her new born baby. Her name was Alexandria Shannon Gibbs and she looked like her father had his attitude also. Franks kept her safe until she decided to go to the states and here they where.

"Uncle Frank I can manage." Alexandrua complained and Franks chuckled.

"You are your fathers daughter. Be careful with your Navy fiance. " He told her and kissed her on the forehead. He loaded into his car and drove away.

"Alex!" A voice called and she turned around. Her blonde hair swishing around and a smile lightens up here's face

"Mikey!" She screams and runs to him. Her heels making a clicking sound as she ran. She flund herself into his strong arms.

Mikey stood about 6'1 with tan skin and blue eyes. His black hair was shaved slightly and spiked. He was dressed in his uniform since he just arrived back from Iraq. He dropped his back and wrapped his arms around her. He missed her and they wrote all the time since he was deployed.

"I missed you." Alex said as she lowered her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss. Everything that happened next to much for her to handle.

A red sedan slowly drove by and shots rang out. Screams rang through out the area and Alexandria clung to Mikey in fear. She looked up at him and he suddenly slump and she retrieved her arm from his back. A scream echoed from her ruby lups as she saw blood on her hands. Mikey slumped forward more and his weight was to much so she fell backward and Micky ontop of her. She felt her back hit the ground and she was able to push him to the side seconds later.

" Mickey please wake up." She said and she shook him. "MICOY NOO." She screamed and kept shaking him. "NOOO NOT YOU TOO." She starts sobbing and her head lays on his chest as she sobs. She has lost her mom dad sister and now the love of her life.

Gibbs had just walked into NCIS and he was about to sit down when his phone rang. He answered and listened. He grabbed his stuuf and becan to walk out.

"Lets go." Gibs said and his team grabbed his stuff.

"Where to boss?" DiNozzi asked.

"Gun shots fired in a base near Harford County." Gibs said and everyone followed.

They arrived and saw about six bodies dead. A girl with long blonde hair stood next a body and she didn't seem to move.

"What happened here?" Gibs asked and a officer walked over.

"From what Alexandria Gibbs said there was a red sedan that drove by and shots where heard." The officer said and everyone looked the Gibbs who was just as surprised. "Her fiance was killed. She is over there." The officer said and pointed to the blonde.

Everyone stared from the girl to Gibbs and was beyond curious. Gibs walked over to the girl and what he saw shocked him. The girl had his hair color but Shannons eyes and facial structure. She reminded him and Shannon which shocked then confused him.

"He just got back from Iraq this isnt fair." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Alexandria!" A familiar voice rang out an everyone was shocked when Mike Franks came running towards the female.

"Uncle Franks his dead they killed him!" She sobbed out and Mike wrapped his arms around her. Her body shook with sobs.

"Mike what the hell is going on?" Gibs asked and Mike sighed.

"Three days before Shannon died she brought her daughter newborn daughter to were away for six months and in those months Alexandria was born. Shannon I think she knew she and Kelly where going to die. If she left Kelly here they were going to come after Kelly. Killing them and me. She wanted Alexandria to live so I raised her. Her full name is Alexandria Shannon Gibbs." Mark said and everyone was speechless.

"She my daughter?" Gibs said in disbelief and Mikes nodded.

"She is 23." Mikes said and he looked at his nieces fallen fiance.

Gibs didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at his daughter who was alive and well. He felt anger towards Shannon and Franks. How could they keep such a secret but what angered him most was the fact that his daughters fiance was gunned down. He vowed right then and there he would seek revenge for his daughter.

Abbey just stared at McGee at what she just heard. Gibs daughter or one if them was alive and well. She was upstairs with director Vance and she wanted to know what the girl looked like. She felt sorry for the girl and she vowed to bring down the young girls fiance killer. She quickly got back to work and would ask gibs about it later.

Gibbs, Director Vance, Franks and DiNozzi stared down the girl who was Gibbs daughter. DiNozzi walked over to her and he sat down across from her. Alexandria looked up at him and in an instant her eyes harden showing a cold side to them and DiNozzi flinched back. Shock was clear on everyones face and her hands slammed on the table as she stood up. She released they would want to oknow about her job.

"You do not have the clearance or right to ask anything about my job." Her voice came of hard and angry.

"What do you mean clearance?" Vance asked and Alexandria glared at them.

"Its a need to know. As in you don't. Uncle Mike there is a reason I was absent for six months." She stated and just as she said a guy walked in.

"Gibbs don't answer anything. A guy flashed his badge and everyone got wide eyed. " I told you not to go see him Alex. You put everyone in danger and he won't forgive you." Everyone wondered what this girl got herself into.

"I know. He fell in love with me. " Her hand slammed on the table.

"What did you get my daughter into?" Gibbs asked as he skams the guy into the wall. Anger was clouding his judgement.

"She got involved with the heir to the...


	2. Chapter 2

"She got involved with the heir to the Yakuza. He is name is Takayuki Kurosawa. He leads most of the American branch. His home base is here in baltimore." He said and fear was clear on his face. Alexandria just shrugged liie it was no big deal.

"This is what I want to know Alex. Why? Your mother gave you up so you can grow up normal. Now your following in your fathers footsteps." Mike asked as he stared down his niece.

"I didnt choose for this happen. Takayuki spotted me at the mall and he was already being tailed. The agents saw his interest in me and they asked for my help. I am already a guard for the Mexican government so I was transferred here. I have been undercover for about a year." She said and she sighed.

"Yes and know you might have blown it all. I warned you not to go near your fiance and now he is dead. " he growled at her and she looked towards the ground. Guilt and pain ran through her like a rushing river. "You better hope he doesn't suspect you as a traitor." He spat out and Gibbs released him. The whole room went silent as Alexandrias phone rang. She looked at it and the color drained from her face. She began to shake but went to answer the phone but Gibbs pulled her phone away and put it on speaker.

"Alex I told you that your mine. You hugged another man and a officer why?" A voice said and it was beyond anger.

"I am sorry but you killed my brother." She choked and there was a laugh.

"I don't care who he was. Do not touch another man again understand me?"

"Yes Takayuki."

"No that you understand that hurry up and get to the track. I will not be waiting long." He said and hung up the phone. Alexandria shook her head and composed herself.

" I must to return to his side." Alex said and everyone just stared at her in shock.

"I will not let my daughter going off to some suicide mission." Gibbs said and Alex turned her cold glare at him.

"First off I am a god damn grown women and will do what I want. Second you did not raise me and have no say so. Third none of you can stop me so you better stop trying." She said calmly but the anger was clear in her eyes.

" I just talked to your boss and this is now a joint investigation. " A man said as he walked into the room. "DiNozzi and DaVid you will now he accompany her." He added and the two nodded. Alex sighed and nodded for them to follow her. She arrived at a room and turned to them.

"First off my name isn't Alexandria there its Quintessa or Tessa for short. My father died in shot out against NCIS." She stated and the two looked at her in shock which only caused her to roll her eyed. "My mother was killed by Baltimire PD. My brother is dead. I am a distant cruel person do not be shocked at how I act." She stated and pointed to DiNozzi. "Your now Alabaster. Your my old childhood friend who taught me to shoot guns. You will be placed as 1 of the most wanted ken by FBI." She turned to DaVid and smiled. "Your Alabasters sister Carissa. You have a brother complex. All you care about is your brother and me. You helped me out when I was younger. " She hands them folders about how they dress and ect. "Now we must head to the track." She turns to leave and walks out of the room. She stopps when she sees her father. "Hello Father."

"Alexandria I am sorry I wasnt in your life." He said and she smiled. She looked up at him and Gibbs just stared at her. She looked so much like Shannon her face was heart shaped like hers plus her cute button choke back a sob and smiled. He had a daughter and this one he will protect.

"I understand. Dad its ok maybe one day go out for coffee? I love coffee." She said and Gibbs smiled.

"Shes just like Gibbs." DiNozzi whispered and Alexandria turned to him. She shot him a look and DaVid laughed. She had the same look Gibbs gives them.

"Shut it playboy or I will show you how cruel I can be." She spat out and they nodded. She turned back towards her dad. "I must get going." She said and stepped off to the side then walk down the hallway.

"Keep her safe understand me?" Gibbs said and they nodded. They walk away following the other Gibbs and she began walking to a parking lot. Ziva and David just stared at her car.

Alexadria had a brand new Ford truck that was red and had huge tires that made it higher. She grabbed a side handle and jumped inside the car. Tony and Ziva just stared but got in anyway. Tony look the back which had DVD player in the head rest. The seats where cover in purple fuzz. She turned on the radio on and Headstrong began to blare out through the speakers. She pulled out and turned out of the parking lot. She drove through a dark alley when they stopped she took off her shirt.

"Alabaster hand me that black bag." She said and Tony blinked a couple of times before he grabbed it then handed it to her. She changed out of her outfit and into something else. She threw a outfit at a very shocked Ziva who just stared at the clothes. She sighed and went to change.

Alexandria was now wearing little black mini skirt with a stretchy waistband with draped, ruffle lace panels and flowing straight hem. Her top was a metallic halter top is a classic featuring a cropped silhouette, wide, halter-style straps that tie around the neck, figure flattering, sports inspired band that ties around the back. Her shoes where a knee high, button accented boots with costumes or as part of every day wear. With a 4 inch heel and an inner zipper for easy dressing, this stiletto comes with a pointy toe and mini hidden platform. She always hated having to dress like this it made her feel like a cheap whore even though she wasn't. She held her head up high as she walked to her mark.

Ziva was staring at herself with disgust she couldnt believe she was wearing a snakeskin print and satin mini dress that was a halter style silhouette with open back, a ruched skirted bottom, draping spiral appliques and a super plunging neckline. She had on 6 inch, floral cut-out, mid-calf bootie. Includes a lace up front with rhinestone embellishments and a back zipper, this sandal has a peep toe front, and a metallic heel with a 1.75 inch platform. She sighed and walked towards Alexandria. Tony followed them in a state of shock he didnt know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria stood by Takayuki's side and he put his arm around her pulling her close and she forced a smile. Everyone had their eyes on them as usual and girls glared. She rolled her eyed and smiled when Tony came walking up. Shortly after Ziva came walking up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Takayuki let me introduce you to Alabaster and his sister Clarissa. My childhood friends I told you about." She said and Zive glared at her. Takayuki just nodded as he surveyed the two and decided he liked them.

"Tessa you should of kept in contact with us. Kind of bitch move to just up and leave." Ziva spat out and Alexandria glared.

"Well sorry not everything can be about your brother. Thats all I hear and god its annoying." Alexandria shot back and Tony shook his head. Takayuki also did the same and looked at Tony.

"Wanna grab a drink while the chicks fight it out?" Takayuki said and Tony looked down at Ziva.

"Sure I prefer not to get involved in chick drama." Tony said and Ziva stopped arguing and pouted.

"But brother don't go! I want to stay with you!" Ziva whined and Tony patted her head.

"Your to old for this and now I need to go." He said and he unwrapped Ziva's arm. She pouted more before she glomped Alexandria which caused her to stumble backwards slightly.

"Fine I will steal Alexandria for the day!" She said and sticks her tongue out. Both men laugh and shake their heads.

"Tess babe be careful I will be back soon." Takayuki said and walked off with Tony. Alexandria turned around and came face to face with Takayuki's ex.

"Oh look its the American bitch and she brought another whore." The ex spat out and after hearing that Ziva released Alexandria when anger coursed through her. Ziva was about to attack when Alexandria held her arm stopping her and just shook her head.

" Carissa calm down. Trash like this isn't even worth our time." Alexandria said and the ex glared. She went to punch Alexandria but she ducked. She used her foot to swipe the girls out from under her and when she fell backwards Alexandria's heel was on her throat. " Attack me again I can't guarantee you will live." She said in malicing voice and the girl was frantically trying to get the heel off her throat. "Oh also tell your sisters if I catch them around my man again I will make there slutty asses suffer. Got me? " Alexandria spat out and the girl just nodded. "Carissa lets go." Alexandria said and released her foot but not before spitting on the girl. She turned around and walked away. Ziva followed after her.

"Hey Tessa!" A girl said running over and Alexandria raised an eyebrow.

"Amina its rare to see you here. Your brothers somewhere else." Alexanderia said and Amina threw herself at Alexanderia.

"Father approves!" Amina squeals and Alexandria's face twisted in confusion. "Takayuki and you can get married." She exclaimed and Alexandria's blood ran cold.

Ziva watched as Alexandria facial expression changed for a split second but she recovered fast. Ziva felt sympathy for the poor girl and she hoped she could solves this before Alexandria was forced down the alter. She would give Gibbs a report later and he had to know about this. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone raise a guy at the two and she went for hers. She watched in amazement as Alexandria beat her to it. She shoved Amin behind her and grabbed her gun. She shot off six shots and all of them hit but not in any vital spots.

"Amina go get your brother now and you." She pointed to guy who nodded and he knew what he had to do without being told. He went over to Amina who only grabbed Alexandria's arm.

"Please Tessa don't leave me. I am scared. " Amina said and she turned around. She wrapped the small girl in a hug.

"Amina please I don't want you to see this. Please go and plus no one will hurt you trust me."Alexandria said while patting her head and Amina nodding before following the guy. "Carissa come with me." Alexandria said in a lethal voice and she walked over to the guy. She bent down and looked at Carissa. "Hand me yout knife." Alexandria said and Ziva was shocked that she even knew she had one but she handed it to her anyway.

"Tessa don't be to nice." Ziva said and a shiver ran down her spine when she saw the look of pure joy on her face. This girl would be perfect for Mossad and the way she acted was like she had no emotions. The perfect girl for an assassin.

"Who sent you?" Alexandria asked and the guy only spat at her. Alexandria wiped the spit from her mouth before smiling and she smashed the knife into one of the guy bullet wounds. The guy screamed out in pain and glared at her.

"You crazy bitch! I will never tell you!" He spat out and Alexandria let a bitter laugh escape her mouth. She roughly pulled it out and blood squirted on her face and she tilted her head to the side. Ziva just stared and remember how she was suppose to act. She let a smile appear on her face and she squatted down near his face.

"Now now don't piss her off. You won't like Tessa when she is mad." Ziva warned and Alexandria smirked. She used the knife to slam it through his hand and connected it to the concrete. "See now I suggest you answer us. Plus..." Ziva started and pulled out another dagger. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back by it. She placed the blade at his throat. "I don't like people aiming guns at my friend. Ya see it makes me very anger to the point I wouldn't mind cutting you up into little pieces." Ziva said and the guys eyes widen.

"Your crazy chicks! It was Lina! Lina sent us! She won't let you have Takayuki!" He said and Alexandria glared. She pulled the knife out and straddle his waist.

"Thanks for telling me but..." She pulled out a gun and aimed it as his head. "You endangered Amina so sorry." She said in a monotone voice before shooting him in the head. Ziva froze and looked at Alexandria she covered in blood now hell they both were. "Lets go." Alexandria said and she was pulled up.

Meanwhile Tony and Takayuki heard about what happened. Tony wanted so bad to run to them but restrained himself and looked at Takayuki with a bored expression. Takayuki looked at him and laughed.

"We can go watch them but we will need to leave as soon as they are done. " Takayuki said and walked off. Tony followed him and didn't know what he meant by watch.

They arrived and Tony froze where he stood. He quickly shook it off and watched as they tortured the guy. Hell he excepted it from Ziva but Alexandria shocked him and he couldn't believe this was Gibbs daughter. When Ziva entered she really did look like the over protective childhood friend and he knew they would make a extremely lethal pair. This scared him alot and he tried to remain in his character.

"Amazing isn't she? She is very lethal and shows no mercy. She has killed alot of people before we could get to them." Takayuki said and Tony froze. She has killed alot and he couldn't believe this. What worried him the most was how would tell Gibbs his daughter is cold blooded killer and even if she is undercover thats to far.

"She is but my sister taught her everything she knows. Scaru pair don't ya think?" Tony said and Takayuki laughed.

"Yes I do and frantically I see alot of fun things happening." He said and Tony knew that too but fun wasnt what he would use to describe it. He watched as Alexandria shot the dude in the head after she straddled him and Takayuki walked over to them. "Tessa we need to go. The police will be here shortly. Meet me at the club later." Takayuki said and pulled her up. He then pulled her to him and she smirked. She wrapped her arms around him and smashed her lips onto his. Ziva and Tony both looked away. The pair released each other before going separate ways.

"Hurry we must go. We will return to my pent house." She said and she took off running. The two followed her and knew they would have to talk to her about this later. They neared the car and they all hopped in.

Alexandria speed off and began to slowly drive to her house. As she drove countless cop cars passed by her and they didn't pay her any notice. She casted a look at the two and sighed. Both of them were completely frozen in shock and she would explain later. She neared her apartment and the building was huge and over extravagant. Alexandria got out and the two followed. She threw her keys to valet who only nodded and got to her car. She entered and the two agents watched in shock as Alexandria was greeted. They smiled and went to elevator. They noticed to get in the building you needed a key card and a password. They enetered the Elevator and pushed the the only button on.

"This is my private Elevator and you need the passcode and a key card to get on." She said and as they neared the top Ziva was curious as to what her apartment looked like while Tony could care less. When the Elevator opened the pair was speechless and they could already make out the indoor pool and she turned to them with a smile. "Lets shower and change. Your rooms are up the stairs and the last two at the end of the wallway, you both have your own baths. I will explain after we all shower." She said and walked off. The two followed and went to their rooms. They both wanted to know what they got themselves into.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandria got to her bedroom and she looked around. She went into her bathroom and closed the door. When she was alone was when she knew she could fall apart. The weight of everything that happened finally caught up with her and she collasped on her knees. Her hands where slamming on the floor repeatedly and she began to cry. She didnt understand why he had to be him and why life was so cruel. Tears where falling like never ending rain and she couldnt stop the tears from falling. She didnt understand at all and she only wanted the love of her life back. She remember the first day they met and she tried to push the memory away. Yet it was smacking into her like a raging river that wanted to drown her in her own sorrow.

_Alexandria was running late for work and she cursed to herself. How could she of over slept? Was she really that irresponsible? UGH! She hated being late and her heels where making clicking sounds as she was hurry down the road. She even managed to get a flat tire on her BMW so it was like the whole world was against. While being lost in her thoughts she ended up running right into someone and she stumble slightly. The person reached out and a hand wrapped around her waist steadying her. When she looked up her breathe caught and she was looking at one of the most handsome man she has ever seen._

_ Her savoir had a buzz cut but he had brown hair and his eyes where what caught her attention. Such beautiful and amazing eyes. His eyes where blue with a mix of green and they seemed to see through her soul. He was tan and had a very muscular looking face. He was dressed in army greens and her face turned a bright red._

_ "Ma'am are you ok?" He asked her and it took her a few minutes to respond. _

_ "Yes i am! Sorry i am running late for work." She admitted and she watched as a kind smile made its way onto his face._

_ "Let me give you ride. I can see by your outfit we are going to the same place." He said laughing and she blinked a few times before finally nodding._

_ It was there that destiny threw the two of them together and she would of never guessed that the two of them would in love. She never excepted to find true love on her way to work and would of never though her job would be what took him away from her._

After the memory finally faded she stood up and made her way to the shower. She let the hot water wash away her sins of the day and placed her hand on the wall. After she got showered she got out and the moment she got out she felt sick to her stomach. She rushed over to the toilet and got sick. She knew the stress would catch up to her and thats what it had to be right? The only person she had sex with was her fiance or her target. OH GOD! she hoped it was stress and this was the last thing she needed to add on her plate. She sighed and stood up. She brushed her teeth and walked into her bedroom.

After about a hour the group appeared in the kitchen and Alexandria placed herself on the table. She looked at the two and watched them for a few minutes. She watched as they began to fidget slightly and she laughed to herself. She smiled and decided to get this over with.

"Our goal is find out what our target is doing. The ultimate goal is to arrest him and get him to face time in Jail. You must stay in character at all times even when here because you never know when he will show up. He also has eyes everywhere and he will look for a weakness so he can destroy you. He doesnt like people around me so dont i repeat do not show any weakness or this will be what destroys us all. " She advised and they looked at her before nodding. "We should get some rest since there is a party in 5 hours they we will attend. "She said and hopped down making her way to her bedroom.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. They wondered how such a sweet girl could fall so far into the puts of hell like this. They even heard her crying earlier and this concerned them more then they wanted to admit. She was Gibbs daughter and they wanted to protect her so that is what they where going to do. They didnt care about this case or anything they just wanted to protect her.

Ziva couldnt understand this girl and why she would put herself in harms way like this. Sadness overcame her and she sighed slightly. This young girl is going through hell and for what? A job where she is in danger and her life would easily be taken away from her in the blink of a eye. She made a promise that she would protect this girl and wouldnt let her get hurt again. She was feeling a sisterly bond to the pretty little blonde.

Meanwhile Tony couldnt decide how he was feeling at the moment and he was slightly attracted to the blonde. Yet he knew better she was Gibbs living daughter and he wouldnt allow Tony to date her. Hell he wouldnt allow himself to hurt the girl who is already broken and he sighed to himself. He wanted to help her and he didnt know how to. He did know the way to help her the most is to keep her safe and he decided right then and there he would put his life on the line to protect her.

Both Ziva and Tony decided to protect he blonde at all costs. THey began to make there way to their bedrooms and knew the road ahead of them was going to be rocky. It was a road that could end up destroying all three of them is one wrong turn was made but still they would travel this path with her. There was no turning back now at all.


End file.
